


Sushi Date

by hopeangel11



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Minor Birdflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeangel11/pseuds/hopeangel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake (17 years old) and Bart Allen (16 years old) go on their very first date at a Sushi restaurant.</p><p>Let's just say that Bart isn't a fan of any raw food; especially sushi. Tim is left to force Bart to at least try sushi and see how well their date can go after choosing the wrong place, apparently.</p><p>And to their surprise, they end up seeing two other people they'd really rather not have here with them. But it's not like they have much of a choice. Particularly Bart.</p><p>Things take a strange turn from there.</p><p>But who couldn't have seen that coming? ;)</p><p>How will Tim and Bart's first date go? And who are the two people that they see at the restaurant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a while ago on Wattpad... Thought I'd post it here instead!

Tonight was the night that Tim Drake and Bart Allen would go on their very first date.

After Tim finally had the guts to ask Bart out on a date, Bart had immediately accepted happily. Well, that's what Tim assumed when Bart had jumped into Tim's arms, catching the older boy by surprise. They had both ended up falling on the ground, which made their older 'brothers' (and/or 'cousin' in Bart's case) coo at the younger boys in awe.

Tim had blushed a lot and helped Bart up quickly, before he pulled the younger boy away from prying eyes and ears.

"So, I take that as a 'yes'?" Tim asked lamely. He just wanted to make sure. He didn't want to just get his hopes up for no reason, after all.

"Uh, of course it was!" Bart had replied, still beaming. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out since... Well, since I first met you."

Tim had blinked at that, just finding out now that Bart had liked him since then. Bart had outsmarted him, Beast Boy  _and_ Nightwing on their first encounter after he came back from the future. It was quite embarrassing for all three of them; especially for Tim. That piece of paper that landed on his face after Bart had zipped by and dodged his staff was more than worthy of getting forgotten. Tim hadn't noticed during that short time that Bart never let on he had a crush on him. Actually, now that he thought about it, Bart had never showed his feelings for Tim.

Bart was usually hanging out with Jamie/Blue Beetle since he came back to this present time. Tim didn't get a lot of opportunities to spend time with Bart. But he knew the young speedster was as talkative, if not more, as his 'cousin' and practically his 'big brother', Wally West/Kid Flash. Both were fun and entertaining, but Tim took a liking ( _more like "crushing"_ ) on Bart.

Realizing this, Tim only blushed some more and cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if he felt this way for Bart back then, but he was sure he liked Bart now. And he said 'yes', only making Tim happier.

"This is so crash! I can't wait," Bart had continued on excitedly. "When will it be?"

"Tonight?" Tim had offered, feeling nervous again.

"Crash! That's even better. The sooner it is, the better," said the young speedster with a bright smile.

And now, here they were, at the parking lot of a Sushi restaurant. Tim likes sushi quite a lot, so he thought it would be a great idea to take Bart there for their first date.

But judging by Bart's face and his jittering limbs, Tim had made the wrong decision.  _Ugh. Why didn't I ask Bart where he wanted to go instead of taking him here?!_   Tim thought with a groan.

"W- we're eating s- sushi?" asked Bart suddenly.

"We don't have to, if  _you_   don't want to," Tim said quickly, trying to save this date before it ended without even starting.

"No!" Bart replied immediately, grabbing Tim's arm reassuringly. "Sorry. I didn't- I just... I don't really like sushi particularly... But I'm gonna eat it with you. Don't let me ruin our first date."

"We can go somewhere else, Bart," Tim offered with a small smile.

He still felt sad that Bart wasn't going to enjoy eating sushi like he would. But the last thing he wanted was for Bart to feel like he was forced to eat something he didn't like on their first date.  _Great. I probably already ruined everything_ ," Tim thought sadly.

"No. Really, Tim. It's fine. Let's go and eat," said Bart with a smile.

He let out a deep breath and opened his car door. Tim did the same and led Bart to the restaurant, holding the door for him like a gentleman. Bart blushed and walked in, thanking Tim softly before he looked around the restaurant.

 _So far, so good. I mean, there's nothing too gross I s-_ , Bart's calm thoughts were cut short when he looked at where the chefs were preparing the sushi. A chef raised a knife and cut the head of a fish off swiftly, making Bart squeak and jump back slightly.

Tim put a comforting hand on his back, wondering what made Bart freak out like that. "You okay, Bart?"

"H- he just cut it off," said the auburn-haired boy, stepping back. He accidentally stepped on Tim's foot, making the older boy grunt in pain. "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Ti- "

At that moment of panic, Bart waved his hand and hit a tray as a waiter came walking by with drinks. Tim winced, but brushed away Bart's apologies. Instead, Tim bent down to help the shocked waiter, who waved away Bart's flailing hands of distress.

"I'm so sorry, man!" Bart continued to say to the waiter. "I didn't mean t- I didn't even know you were behind me! Ididn't _see_ you!"

"Okay! Let's go ask for our table. " Tim said quickly, grabbing hold of Bart's arm. He leaned in to whisper in Bart's ear, making the speedster shiver uncontrollably, "By the way, you were starting to 'speed talk'."

He pulled away the distraught speedster from the annoyed waiter and asked for a table for two. Once they were led to their table, Bart was still buzzing from the waiter incident a few minutes ago.

"Bart, I'm sure it's fine. They already cleaned it up, see?" Tim gestured to the entrance of the restaurant, which was now clean.

"But still! I just made a mess after just  _entering_  this restaurant! I'm definitely feeling the mode," said Bart with a groan.

"It's okay, Bart," Tim assured the younger boy, reaching out to hold his hand in order to calm him down.

That made Bart blush and Tim thought it was the wrong move immediately. Just when he was about to pull his hand away, Bart held onto his hand tighter, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Why don't you order something? I have no idea what any of this 'food' will be like," Bart suggested with a nervous smile.

"You sure you don't wanna go somewhere else to eat?" Tim asked again worriedly.

The speedster just gulped and nodded nonetheless; probably trying to keep a brave face on for Tim's sake. The older boy squeezed his hand and looked over the menu, picking out his favourites and some others he thinks Bart might like.  _Hopefully I can at least get this right_ , Tim thought to himself.

He motioned a waiter over, ordered their drinks and their food. After the waiter left, Tim noticed how nervous and jittery Bart was as he tapped his feet on the floor and his other hand on his lap continuously and rapidly. The auburn-haired boy was also frantically looking around the restaurant and occasionally wincing when he saw the chef chopping fish up.

Feeling a bit queasy, Bart gagged a bit at the sight and quickly turned his head to the side. "Oh  _god_ ," he murmured, letting out a breath.

"You wanna switch seats so you don't have to watch them prepare it?" Tim offered helpfully, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Bart's hand.

"S- sure, yeah. Sounds good," Bart replied gratefully, immediately getting up from his seat.

He reluctantly let go of Tim's hand as they switched seats and relaxed into his seat, facing the window and his date. Letting out a sigh of relief, he smiled at Tim.

"Better?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Definitely," Bart replied, although he felt like something was missing and he wasn't as comfortable as before. Then he just blurted out, "CanIholdyourhandagain?"

Tim blinked in confusion since Bart was 'speed talking' again, but he understood it eventually. He smiled encouragingly and held his hand out on the table.

"Sure, Bart," he said sweetly.

"Thanks," the speedster whispered and took Tim's hand gratefully.

Just then, they heard people cooing at them from the side. They looked at each other in confusion, blushing madly before looking at who could have possibly been "aww-ing" at them.

There weren't really any suspicious people, except for two guys who had their heads buried in the menus. They seemed quite familiar, but Tim and Bart chose to shrug it off.

At that moment, a waitress came with plates of sushi, making Bart grimace and his stomach to churn uncomfortably.  _I haven't even tasted it yet, but I don't want to_ , he thought selfishly, feeling woozy already.

"Oh god. No, no, no," Bart practically chanted to himself, squeezing Tim's hand tightly.

"Ow," Tim hissed, but rubbed his thumb over Bart's hand as soothingly as he could. "It's okay, Bart. It actually tastes pretty good once you taste it."

"You  _cannot_  promise me that," the speedster protested, pulling his hand away to wave both hands at the sushi on their table. "Tim, Timmy - Can I call you that? - I  _can't_! Look at it!  _All_  of it!"

"Bart, just calm down. Breathe, please," Tim said as calmly as he could.

Honestly, he also wanted to start freaking out as the speedster was. Bart's reaction of disgust at the sushi made Tim feel even worse for bringing him here.  _What was I thinking?!_  Tim thought to himself scoldingly.

"Um... At least give it a try, okay?" he suggested, ripping the wrapper off his chopsticks. "Know how to use these?"

"How hard can it be?" Bart shrugged and ripped the wrapper off his chopsticks as well.

He tried to copy the way Tim's fingers were positioned on his own chopsticks, but they ended up slipping and falling on the table. Tim smiled encouragingly and tried to help him with it, trying to position Bart's fingers properly.

"There. Try now," he nodded.

"Okay..." Bart complied, eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrated on getting it right.

Tim smiled fondly at his date's effort and let out a chuckle when Bart's chopsticks slipped from his hand again and fell on the ground. The speedster groaned and covered his face with his hand, blushing madly.

"It's fine. I can ask for a fork for you," said Tim, and gestured a waiter over.

"Thanks, Tim," Bart said sadly. "This is so embarassing. I don't know why you asked me out in the first place. I mean, I'm even clumsier than Wally!"

"Hey!" A distant protest was heard, making the two teenagers turn their heads towards.

They didn't see who said it, so they just ignored it again. Tim grabbed Bart's hand under the table and intertwined their fingers with a nervous smile. Bart froze from shock, but smiled back and held onto Tim's hand tighter.

"I asked you out because  _I like you_ ," said Tim sweetly, making Bart's heart pound in his chest.

"E- even though I'm - "

"Yes, Bart. I like you, as in  _all_ of you; every single part of you," Tim replied with a smile. "I think it's... adorable that you're clumsy. That's just so  _you_."

"AWW!" This time Tim and Bart turned their heads to catch who cooed at them.

"Is that - "

"Unfortunately," Tim replied in shock.

The two teens both blushed when they noticed their older 'brothers' waving their fingers at them. They both felt like dying as their 'brothers' then made kissy faces at them.

"Oh my god," Tim whispered in disbelief. "I can't believe they're  _here_!"

"They knew we'd be here?" asked Bart worriedly.

"Maybe? I had no idea," the dark-haired boy answered. "They probably followed us here or something. Unless they were already here before, and I didn't notice when we came in."

"Cuz I was busy making a fool of myself," the young speedster mumbled.

Tim squeezed his hand distractedly, pulling Bart's attention back to him. "Let's just try to ignore them, okay?"

"Right," Bart agreed with a smile, before looking at the sushi. "Tim, please don't make me eat that. Isn't there something...  _cooked_  here? Like, chicken or something?"

"You said you'd at least try it first," Tim reminded him. "And yes, they do have cooked food. But not until you try this."

He picked up his chopsticks again and used it to pick up a California roll to put on Bart's plate. The speedster made a weird, uncomfortable noise and shoved Tim's hand away.

It made the sushi fall on the table and Tim stared at it in shock. Then he looked back at Bart, who smiled back sheepishly at him. Tim sighed and picked it up with his chopsticks to put away as garbage.

"Bart..."

"I know! I'm sorry, Timmy!" Bart said apologetically, eyeing the sushi that fell on the table. "It's just - I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can, Bart. It's just sushi," said Tim as calmly as he could.

"Maybe to  _you_ , but to  _me_ , it's just raw fish waiting to come back alive for revenge," Bart countered.

Before Tim could encourage Bart to try something else, their 'brothers', Wally and Dick, came over with  _way_  too bright smiles.  _Oh no. Please don't_ , Tim thought in panic.

"Oh my gosh! Dick, can you believe this? Our brothers are out on a date in the same place as us!" said Wally cheerfully.

"I know, right? What a coincidence!" Dick agreed.

"Can you guys  _not_  right now?" Tim hissed at them, making them smile even more.

"Relax, Baby Bird. We're just checking on you guys," said Dick, looking between the teens. "Wally! Don't eat their food! We have our own!"

The older speedster groaned, but backed off their food. "Bart doesn't even like sushi."

"He doesn't?" Dick asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Tim. "Yet  _you_  took him  _here_?  _Why?_ "

"To watch him freak out, right?" Wally guessed with a chuckle. Bart glared up at him and kicked his shin from under the table. "Ow! What? You  _do_  freak out. We just watched you this whole time. By the way, nice entrance."

"Jerk," Bart hissed back, letting go of Tim's hand to cross his own arms on his chest.

Tim looked at Bart apologetically, before giving hard stares at Wally and Dick. "No, I didn't take him here to 'watch him freak out'. I didn't know he hated sushi this much."

"You could've asked him first," Dick said pointedly.

"Well, I didn't. So yeah, I get it. My bad," Tim snapped back angrily.

"Okay. Calm down, Tim. Just messing around with you guys," his older 'brother' said defensively. "But we really wanted to check on you guys."

"Everything good over here?" Wally added, eyeing the two teens.

"It  _was_ ," Bart replied through clenched teeth. "Can you guys just leave us alone? This is a  _date_  between me and Timmy."

The two adults cooed at them  _a_ _gain_ after Bart said that, making the youngens blush.

"Aww! He already has a nickname for his boyfriend!" Wally cooed, pinching Bart's cheeks.

"Ow! Stop it, Wally!" Bart protested, slapping Wally's hands away.

"What about you, Tim? Got a nickname for Bart?" asked Dick.

"Can you just leave us be?" Tim retorted, glaring at them. "Please just go back your table and stop bothering us."

Wally and Dick looked at each other, giving each other these weird looks; as if they were communicating somehow. Then they smirked and looked back at the teens.

"You know what? We just thought of a great idea!" Wally started, smiling devilishly.

"Yeah. There's a free table right beside you guys," Dick continued, gesturing to the table next to Tim and Bart's. "We think it would be a great idea to just... say,  _move_  to this table, right? I mean, we'll be right here when you need us.

"What?!" Tim and Bart exclaimed at the same time, making other people stare from around the restaurant.

"You can't be serious," asked Tim, looking at Wally and Dick pleadingly.

"Please don't!" Bart practically begged.

The adults just smiled and waved over a waiter to help them move their food to the table next to Tim and Bart's. The younger crime fighters groaned and covered their embarrassed faces with their hands.

"I can't believe you guys are actually doing this!" said Bart in disbelief, glaring at Wally particularly.

"I can," Tim muttered, taking a sip of his drink with a bitter expression.

"Oh hush, you two. Just keep enjoying your date," Dick said with an encouraging smile, which only made the teens uncomfortable. "What were you guys doing anyways?"

"Tim was trying to get Bart to eat sushi," Wally reminded his boyfriend cheerfully. "But Bart just made a mess again."

Bart stared back at Wally in shock, his face turning red from embarassment and anger. "Wally!"

"Okay, relax. Just try it. It really isn't that bad," Wally continued, eating a piece of sushi as Bart was still looking at him. "See?"

"Gross," Bart murmured, trying to hold back his gag, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I can order you some chicken teryaki if you really don't wanna try something?" Tim offered helpfully, smiling softly at Bart.

Bart nodded gratefully, gulping as he stared at the sushi still untouched on their table. But Wally and Dick weren't having any of that. They stood in unison and made their way to Bart, to the surprise of the younger speedster.

"Uh... What are you guys doi- Hey! Let go of me!" Bart exclaimed, trying to get free of the grips of Wally and Dick on his arms by his sides.

"Nope," said Wally, holding Bart tighter. "Quick, Tim! Shove some sushi in his mouth!"

"What?" asked Tim in disbelief. "I'm not gonna do that! Let him go!"

"Tim, just listen to us. We're trying to do what's best for both of you," said Dick calmly. "Now feed your boyfriend!"

The younger speedster tried to break free of their hold, but the two adults were not about to let him go without trying some sushi. "No! Timmy, please don't!"

"I won't!" Tim said back, glaring at Wally and Dick.

"Yes, you will! Just feed him! He'll do it for you anyways," Wally prompted Tim, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You can't make me eat that stuff!" Bart continued to protest.

"Do it now, Tim!" Dick said, struggling a bit from Bart moving around his seat.

A waitress came over, looking worriedly at all of them. "Excuse me? Is there a problem here? You're all quite disturbing to other people eating."

"Nothing! Nothing's the problem! Don't worry about us!" Dick replied with a smile. "We're just trying to help this one enjoy the food. No need to worry about anyone here. Please just ignore us. Everything's fine."

"No, it's no- " Bart tried to say, but Wally covered his mouth and chuckled awkwardly.

"This guy is just... so funny. He's pretending," Wally assured, petting Bart's hair with his other hand. "Shh, Barty. It's okay. See? He's fine."

The younger speedster mumbled uncomprehendingly in Wally's hand. but Wally just waved it off. The waitress eyed them curiously, but then just walked away. Dick let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Tim.

"Feed him now, Tim," he said more sternly.

"This is the only way you'll get him to try something he doesn't like," Wally added.

"I'm not gonna force him to eat it!" Tim protested.

"Ow!" Wally exclaimed suddenly, pulling his hand away from Bart's. "Darn it. I forgot you were a biter."

Bart glared up at Wally, saying, "Let me go, Wally."

"Not happening. Look. Just let Tim feed you, then we'll let you go. It's that simple," Wally said back.

"No, it's not! I don't wanna eat sushi!" Bart countered.

"It's pretty good, Bart. And plus, your 'Timmy's' gonna feed you. Doesn't that sound... romantic?" Dick prompted, nodding his head at a blushing Tim.

Before Bart could protest again, his mouth was stuffed with a sake/salmon sushi. He blinked in shock and looked at Tim, who gave him an apologetic look. Bart felt like screaming, but the sushi was already in his mouth.

When he was about to spit it out, Wally held his jaw shut, eyeing him sternly. "Don't you dare spit it out. Come on, Barty. Just eat it for 'Timmy'."

Leaving him with no other choice, Bart groaned and slowly chewed on the sushi in his mouth. He gagged a bit at the fishy taste, but continued to chew with his eyes closed. Eventually, he mustered up the will to swallow and exhaled dramatically, immediately grabbing his drink and drinking about half of it.

"You're so dramatic," said Wally, nudging Bart's head affectionately as he chuckled with Dick. "Good job, Tim."

"Yeah. Wasn't sure if you would do it, but you did," Dick agreed, sitting back down in his seat at their own table. "I'm proud of both of you, though."

"I hate both of you," said Bart as he finally had the will to speak again, glaring at the two adults.

"Well, you shouldn't. We just helped this date go along," Wally returned, grabbing his chopsticks and picking up a piece of sushi to feed Dick.

Bart continued to glare at them for a few more seconds, before looking at Tim in disbelief. The dark-haired boy fidgeted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable under Bart's hard stare. He cleared his throat and offered Bart a small smile.

"Sorry. I just wanted them to leave us alone," he said. "It seemed like the easiest way."

"Mhm..." Bart hummed, crossing his arms over his chest and continued to stare at Tim a bit coldly.

"I'll just order you some chicken then," Tim said nervously, gesturing a waiter over.

 

~~~

 

However weird and awkward their first dinner date was after that incident, it turned out to be one Bart would never forget. And neither would Tim, now that he thought about it.

Bart ended up liking the chicken teryaki much better than the sake/salmon sushi, but Tim surprisingly convinced him to try more sushi. Wally and Dick could only stare in disbelief as they had watched Tim feed Bart every piece the younger one was willing to try.

Okay, so maybe Wally and Dick weren't going to forget their date either. It did consist of them watching their younger brothers being quite affectionate.

The two teens had continued to feed each other during the rest of their time at the restaurant. They talked casually, laughed about some stories and overall enjoyed their time together.

Now, the only thing to worry about was how this night was gonna end.

Bart and Tim were both hoping that they could go on another date, but hopefully do something they both liked. Tim was willing to try something that Bart liked - to be fair for the speedster; of course. But really, anything he could do with Bart as a next date would be great.

 _I just hope there will actually BE another date_ , thought Tim to himself, walking Bart to the front door of the Allen house.  _And MORE dates after that_.

"So I had a grea- "

"I'm sorry about - "

Tim and Bart spoke at the same time, making each other laugh awkwardly. They cleared their throats and looked at each other shyly.

"What were you about to say?" asked Tim softly.

"Uh, I- I was saying that I had a great time," Bart repeated, blushing.

"You did? Even when I shoved sushi in your mouth?"

That made Bart laugh, but he smiled sweetly at Tim. "Yeah, maybe not  _that_  part exactly, but I got to try it for you. And you did keep feeding me after that. I can't complain really about that."

"Well, I'm sorry for that, but I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself. I was worried you didn't cuz you hated the food," Tim said honestly.

"I did enjoy it! Don't worry about that. I was with you, so... yeah," Bart returned, blushing even more.

"Great... So, um... Did you maybe... wanna do this again?" asked Tim nervously. "I mean, we don't have to eat sushi again, but we could try something you like; if you want?"

Bart beamed and jumped in Tim's arms again, but this time, Tim managed to keep standing.

"That's a 'yes' again, right?"

"Definitely," Bart replied with a bright smile.

Tim smiled back, and wrapped his arms around Bart's waist to keep him from falling. Looking into Bart's yellow eyes with his own blue eyes, Tim felt his heart pounding in his chest at the realization of how close they really were.

"Could I - "

"Yes."

After Bart's reply, Tim gulped down his nervous-ness and slowly leaned in to kiss the speedster; giving him the opportunity to pull away if he wanted.

But Bart didn't pull away; of course not. He wouldn't have, anyway. Instead, he leaned in as well and kissed Tim, meeting him halfway.

They kissed and just ignored the people they could hear cooing at them from the house windows. None of them mattered and no one could ruin this moment for them. It was just for the two of them; the way this date was supposed to be.

They'll have other opportunities for better and more private dates later, anyways.

Right now, they ended their first date just perfectly!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's my first Hummingbird One Shot!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories on Wattpad: hopeangel11


End file.
